Then She Was Gone
by LiliMarlene2004
Summary: There were somethings she ought to know, but it was too late…she was gone. A Onesided Martin –Diana fic in Martin’s POV. One shot.


THEN SHE WAS GONE

_Summary: There were somethings she ought to know, but it was too late…she was gone. _

_A One-sided Martin –Diana fic in Martin's POV. One shot. _

_Disclaimer: Oh no, Martin Mystery's not mine. It belongs to Marathon. _

Why haven't I told her? Why haven't I told her until it was too late?

I remember the first time I saw her. I knew that she would like me, that we would be good friends. What I thought was true, but not quite. Of course, we went along sometimes just like typical siblings, but we can't avoid all those arguments and disagreements. I remember how she would blabber about how childish I am, how I would do my homework and an endless litany on how I run- or ruin- my life.

How I miss the days when we do things together, when we're doing missions. Maybe that was just the time when we bonded. I still think about the days when she was happy, when her eyes would shine and her face brightened up. Of course, it wasn't about me. It was about Marvin.

But that's exactly the problem! Him! Yes, him, Marvin, the reason why I haven't told her how I really felt, the reason why I didn't dare return the affection she gave me and the reason why I am feeling so miserable, so alone and so…lost.

Why haven't I told her? Why didn't I return her affection anyways? Because I was afraid that she might not accept it, that she might reject me. And I couldn't think of any other reason aside from him why she wouldn't accept the fact that… I'm in love with her. I don't mean love as in the sibling way. I mean love when… You feel different. Despite the fact that we're step-siblings. I mean, we're not connected in bloodline, so what's wrong with that?

I knew it. I knew that being in love is the most painful feeling of all because you don't know if she feels the same way. I just should have told her before she was gone. Gone forever.

_Flashback_

_The three started crossing the busy road. Martin and Java were way ahead of Diana who was thinking. Just as she was crossing the road, a big truck was in her path._

"_Diana! Run!" Martin shouted._

_Diana looked around her. When she saw the truck, it was too late. It hit her. _

"_Diana!" _

_End of Flashback_

I am sitting in the fields right now, thinking how dumb I am, how I hated myself. I was too dumb, too. I should have done more than warned her. I should have just pushed her out of the way and let myself die instead. I mean, if she was the one who died, my life would be meaningless. In fact, right this moment, it had no meaning anymore.

_Flashback_

"_Diana, I want to tell you something." Martin told her. _

"_What is it?" Diana asked in a weak tone. _

"_I---" He can't say it. What if she won't accept? What if she doesn't believe? What if-_

_TOOOOT………_

_Martin looked at the ECG. It was a straight line. _

_He looked at Diana in disbelief. She was gone… tears started to roll down Martin's cheeks. She's gone forever… "Diana… don't leave me… don't do this to me…"_

_End of Flashback_

I _am_ dumb, right? I was too certain that I would be able to tell her someday. I was too certain that she could make it, that she will know that not only Marvin cares for her that way. Now it's too late, too late.

Now the rain starts to fall.

The pain of realization is terrible. Only that when she was gone had I realized that I should have treasured her.

I am sitting in a field under the pouring rain, still thinking what would have happened if I told her I how loved her everyday. Then maybe things would have been different.

Some tears slides down my face, but I don't care. I don't care anymore.

But I have to understand…

I have to believe…

That she was gone…

Forever.

_A/N: Yay! At last we're done! This is my second FanFic and, yes, it's kinda angsty so… it's up to you to judge for yourselves. Hope you liked it. And, uh… I can't say anything else… so… just review! (I believe you're done when you're here so I just didn't say 'read and review'!) _


End file.
